We Can't Be Just Friends Anymore
by Cecilia Banks
Summary: Lily and James have never gotten along, will a friendship do anything to help their relationship or only make things worse?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story.  If I did well I probably wouldn't be writing for fanfiction.net would I because I'd be too busy spending all my money. Chapter 1

The Marauders were the most well known group throughout Hogwarts and everyone, who was not a Slytherin or Lily Evans, would give anything to be their friend.  It wasn't that she hated them personally, it was more that she disliked the fact that they could get away with anything just because they were so… well because they were who they are.  All the teachers were more lenient towards them and everyone could see it, and so could they.  It was why they were so cocky.  They were, especially James Potter, so damn sure that they were God's gift to the world.  James was completely aware of the fact that he get just about any girl that he wanted and he made sure that everyone else knew it as well.  Whatever it was that made her despise James Potter she did, and this year she had vowed to just stay away from him all together.  She wasn't going to let him get to her this year.

          "Bye Mom!  Bye Dad!"  Lily shouted as she turned around to wave goodbye before running through the wall that led to Platform 9 ¾.  

          Lily glanced around and could not help feeling a little sad that this would be here last time getting on the Hogwarts Express to go to school.  It was her last year… 'Better make it worth it' she though to herself.  Adjusting her Head Girl badge, she made her way to the train and began to look around for her friends who had promised to meet her before they all boarded the train.  After searching for about ten minutes, she checked her watch and saw that the train would be leaving in less than five minutes.  Peering around the platform one more time she resigned to the fact that she would just have to see them at school and rushed to the Heads' Compartment.  'Hmm I wonder who the Head Boy is, I bet it's Lucius Malfoy.  He's definitely the smartest boy in our class and at least he has SOME manners.'  She thought to herself as she carried her trunk down to the front of the train. 

          Opening the door to the compartment, she found something that she never expected.  "Potter?!" she exclaimed as her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  "What…how…why are you in here?  How did you become Head Boy?"

          "The same way you became Head Girl I suppose," he replied calmly as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.  

          "Uh don't do that stupid thing with your hair, and don't pretend that I'm the one being irrational in this whole conversation.  I mean you weren't even a prefect so you can't possibly be Head Boy."

          "Well I am, apparently Dumbledore thinks that I'm good enough to take on the role and I think that you of all people should trust him.  You know you should be happy about this, at least you know now that I can't just hex people for the fun of it.  I have to 'set an example' for the other students, or something like that.  Except this will work well for giving Snape detentions, oh he is so going to get it this year…"

          "See this is exactly what I mean.  You are just going to abuse your power.  And you set an example!  Ha!  That's probably the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard in my entire life.  Why would Dumbledore do this to me?  I thought that this was actually a role that I earned, but if you're Head Boy then apparently not…"

          "Hey!  Believe it or not, I'm not as bad as you think I am Ms. Perfect.  Like it or not we're obviously going to have to work together this year and I really think that we should try and just get along.  I'm not suggesting that we have to be friends, but being civil to each other probably would make sense.  Unless of course you're considering resigning from your position, because I know that I'm not."

          Fuming mad Lily replied, "I'm going to patrol."

          As she stormed out of the compartment she could feel her dreams of how this year would go slipping out of her grasp.  'Now I really need to find Tam and Sarah' she thought to herself as she opened doors to compartments looking for 'trouble'.  She eventually located them in one of the middle compartments with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the remainder of the Marauders.  Well that was all of them except for Peter Pettigrew, but he was hardly considered good looking or popular at all so he wasn't really included in the infamous trio.  

          "Could I talk to you guys for a minute?"  Lily asked them.  "Alone."

          "Sure," Tam replied as she and Sarah got up and closed the door to the compartment behind them.  " "So what's up?  We tried to find you before but we assumed you were already in the Head Compartment.  You're not upset about that are you, because we really did look.  We even recruited Sirius and Remus to help…"

          "It's not about that."

          "You look upset Lily, is everything okay?"  Sarah asked concernedly.

          "No everything is not okay!  James Potter is the Head Boy.  What am I going to do?!  I was looking forward to a nice, Potter free, fun filled year and that's all been shot to hell!"

          Sarah looked a bit taken aback at the sound of Lily swearing and calmly said, " I'm sure it won't be that bad, I've never really understood why you hate him so much.  He never seemed to be like that big of a jerk, just a little too sure of himself and you can hardly blame him for that."

          "Not to mention that he's really really cute."  Tam added.  "I wish I was sharing a dormitory all alone with a cute boy, although I'd definitely chose Sirius over James any day.  Oh gods that hair is just so… perfect."

          "Do you think that we could focus on me for a second?"  Lily asked still fuming.  "You guys see how little we've gotten along these past few years, why would Professor Dumbledore think that we could possibly work together?"

          "No offense Lily but I really think you're overreacting just a little bit."  Sarah said tentatively.

          "Well fine then, why don't you guys just go back to flirting with Sirius and Remus.  Don't mind me, I'm not your FRIEND or anything."

          With that Lily stormed off back to the Head's Compartment to make sure that James wasn't causing any trouble.  When she entered, she found that it was empty.  'Maybe Potter took my hint and just left.'  She hoped to herself.  Sitting down on the seat she pulled a book out of her bag and curled up with her head leaning against the armrest.

          Fifteen minutes later James returned to find a peacefully sleeping Lily.  "If only you could understand how much I really care about you.  I swear it's not just some stupid infatuation, or a ploy to get you into bed.  Now I just have to make you see that."  James whispered as he tucked a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear.  Kissing her softly on the forehead he added, "You'll see, I swear this year I'll be different.  I've changed."

*Please read and review, I love to hear people's comments.  If you think there's anything I should fix just email me at Cecilia74500@hotmail.com and I'll try to find time to fix it. 


End file.
